Unexpected Surprises
by Redcrimsonblood
Summary: I came upon a story about a hero spanking a villian, and I was like, 'OMG! What if that happened to Itachi' and so my horny mind decided on a ItaxNaru! 'REPOSTED'


**Unexpected Surprises**

**Summary: **Well, I was going through the stories when I seen a story about a 'Hero' getting ready to spank a villain. So I thought, 'Omg! What if that happened with Itachi?!' Then my perverted horny mind decided on a ItaxNaru! Lemon! Spanking!

**

* * *

**

In the forest outside of Konoha a16 year old Naruto, and a 17 year old Sasuke were staring across at Itachi who had a tick flaring on his head. "So Foolish Little Brother, Naruto-kun you have managed to defeat Kisame." Itachi said with a tone underlined with hidden anger. 

Sasuke smirked and said, "Yes, now we shall defeat you, AND kill you." Suddenly Naruto's eyes widend, "No, Sasuke! I have a GREAT idea!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "What would that be?"

Naruto smirked in victory and pointed at Itachi, "Freaky Eyes, get ready for a hard bare bottom spanking!" Sasuke stopped dead and choked on his saliva. While Itachi did a double take, blinked, and then said the only thing that was going through his head right now, "huh?"

Naruto smirked, "Yes! I will spank you for your crimes! Be ready Freaky Eyes! _Bind no jutsu!_" Itachi was surprised as his legs and arms were bound together, and so was his fingers for he couldn't perform jutsus.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind Itachi holding him. Naruto smirked as he sat on a fallen log and put the defenceless Itachi over his lap.(OMG! I WISH THAT WAS ME!) Then he pulled down Itachi's pants and was about to pull down his boxers when he blushed noticing where Itachi's..umm ahem thing would be if he did. Unfortunely, or fortunely depending how you look at it, (-drools-) Itachi noticed the blush and smirked an evil smirk.

Naruto knowing he made a promise to himself to do it slowly pulled Itachi's...(-tries not to go into detail-) boxers. He blushed as red as a tomato as he felt Itachi's thing feel up his lap, and was touching where Naruto's thing was under his clothes.

Coughing slightly in embarrasment he brought up his hand and slammed it onto Itachi's pale butt. Naruto blushed harder as Itachi moaned. A thud was heard, and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke out cold. Laughing slightly Naruto brought down his hand again and again until he couldn't take Itachi's moans anymore and took out Sasuke's sword.(The one in Naruto II)

With a snarl he whipped the blunt edge as hard as he could onto Itachi's already red ass. Itachi growled in anger as pain flashed through him. Suddenly the positions were switched with one MAJOR diffrence. Both Naruto and itachi wore no clothes.

Naruto yelped in surprise as he felt Itachi's thing against his thing. Inventing a new shade of red he shivered in fear as Itachi growled, "You're a naughty boy Naruto-kun. Everyone knows Uchihas are always the domanite."(sp?)

Throwing away Sasuke's sword Itachi stared smoothing his fingers over Naruto's entrance. He gasped and whimpered from the sensations. Itachi smirked and slammed his hand down making Naruto yelp, "Now, now, Naruto-kun, your too naughty to start such a thing."

For the next few minutes Itachi's hand came down hard on Naruto's butt before tears of pain started to leak from Naruto eyes. With an evil smirk Itachi layed Naruto on the ground and licked off his tears. "For being such a good boy naruto-kun I will give you your present." Naruto gasped as he felt digits entering him and scissoring him out.

With a grunt he started to squirm. Itachi just smirked more and tasked, "Now, Naruto-kun do you really want it?" Naruto grunted again and made a mewling sound before whispering something. Itachi smirked as he asked, "What was that Naruto-kun?" as he started to suck on Naruto's neck making a mark.

"Fuck..me...Itachi...!!!" he hissed as he squirmed harder. "Ask nicely Naruto-kun" Itachi scolded lightly. Naruto groaned and yelled, "FUCK ME ITACHI PLEASE!" Itachi smirked, "Good boy" before sliding his penis into the blonde's entrance.

Naruto whimpered in pain a little as tears leaked from his eyes. Itachi bent down and licked away Naruto's tears before pulling out a bit and slamming into Naruto. Naruto cried out with pleasure as he whimpered pitifully.

Itachi smirked suddenly as Naruto screamed in pleasure. He hit his Kitsune's sweet spot. With a possesive growl Itachi slammed into Naruto a few more times in that sama spot until they both grunted and screamed, "ITACHI" "NARUTO" before cumming, Itachi inside, and Naruto outside.

Naruto panted as he curled up to Itachi, and itachi hugged Naruto possesively, "I love you, Naruto-kun." Itachi murmered as Naruto murmered, "I love you too, Itachi-kun." before both of them drifted off to sleep forgetting Sasuke who woke up at the time they were cumming and passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**_Dear Readers,_**

**Omg! That was the most fun I had writing in a while! Also, if people aren't satisfied with the lemon and all I'm sorry. This is the first time I wrote a lemon. -blushes- hehe. ItaxNaru rocks! lol, my brain is mush right now. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story! -bows- Till' next time!**

**Redcrimsonblood**


End file.
